The Intern
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey have been dating for almost a year they met when Ana started working as an Intern at GHE they kept there relationship a secret for a while and now they decided to let everyone know how will everyone take it no BDSM but Christian still has the issue of his past and Ana is the only one who is allowed to touch him if anyone else does he freaks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

I woke up to the annoying beeping coming from the alarm clock I reached over and hit hard and snuggled back into Christian's chest "Morning baby" he whispered "Morning" I mumbled I snuggled deeper into his chest inhaling his scent he chuckled "c'mon baby lets go we both have to go to work" I groaned but got out of bed "I have to go make a few calls I'll see you in a few minutes" I nodded

I went to our bathroom and quickly showered when I got out I put on my bra and panties and did my hair and makeup then went back into the bedroom to get dressed while I rummaging through the drawers I felt two arms wrap around me "god you are so sexy" he whispered kissing my shoulder down my back I turned around in his arms and whispered "don't start anything you can't finish' he groaned and kissed me lightly on the lips he let go and proceeded to get dressed

30 minutes later we were in the elevator to get our cars "Christian do you mind if I drive myself today I mean you bought me this amazing very expensive car and I never get to use it" he sighed "ok fine but Taylor and Sawyer well stay close" I nodded and kissed his lips "I'll see you at the office baby" I yelled as Christian got into his own Audi R8 I loved my Audi R8 I mean even though I'm upset he bought it because it is extremely expensive I still love it

Christian Grey is the best boyfriend in the whole world I have only been working for his company for almost a year as an intern and I love most of the people I work with actually the only person I have an issue with his Stacy Williams she is such a slutty bitch and keeps saying that one of these days Christian Grey will be hers and every time she says that I just laugh I pulled up to a parking spot and parked the car I waved to Taylor and Sawyer as they drove on by and I proceeded to go up to the 15th floor where I worked with all the other interns

I got into the elevator and heard someone yell "Please hold the elevator" I did and she came running in I smiled it was Kate I should have known that voice Kate is my best friend we met because we were both interns and it's funny because when I started working here for some reason she hated me but then we got put onto a project together and we just clicked and became best friends "Good morning bestie" I giggled "Good morning Kate" "so how was your date with Christian last night?" Kate is one of the few people who know about our relationship when she found out we were trying to keep our relationship a secret but we have been talking about it for the past week and we both agreed that we should go public

And by go public I don't mean hold a press conference or anything just start going out in public together holding hands and kissing in public and let the people figure it out for themselves "it was great he is so romantic" she smiled the elevator dinged and stepped out we were greeted by the other interns "good morning Joseph" I said Joseph is awesome he is like the office clown "how's your wife and kids" I asked as I did every morning "great as usual" I smiled

We all walked into the break room and got some coffee when Stacy walked in she seemed happy this morning which was kinda scary because the only time she is happy is when she is up to something "Good morning everyone" she said and we all looked at each other confused "wow Stacy you are in a good mood this morning" Joseph said

"Well how can I not be when I have a meeting with Mr. Grey himself to talk about some project plans trust me when he sees me he will not be able to keep his eyes on me and I won't be surprised if we have sex in his office" Kate and I rolled our eyes Stacy walked out and Kate looked at me and whispered "I'm pretty sure if Christian was single he would be looking for a girlfriend not a 2 cent slut" I giggled and went to my desk and started reading emails and smiled when I got one for Christian

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Miss you**

**From: Christian Grey**

_**Good Morning Baby,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that as I am sitting in this boring ass meeting I am thinking of you and how much fun we had last night ;)**_

_**I also wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of meeting me in my office at 12:00 and I figured we could go and get some lunch**_

_**I guess I should be paying attention**_

_**Laters baby**_

_**Christian Grey CEO**_

I smiled I love him so much he is the best thing that has ever happened to me

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Missing you**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

_**Dear Mr. Grey,**_

_**I would be honored to join you for lunch and also I would like to say that I had a amazing time last night as I do every night **_

_**No pay attention to your meeting**_

_**Love you**_

_**Anastasia Steele Intern of Christian Grey CEO**_

I smiled and pressed sent and went back to working I had to get a lot of work done before lunch

At 10:30 Stacy jumped out of her seat "ok everyone I'm off to my meeting with Mr. Grey wish me luck" Kate walked over to my desk "luck on what?" I giggled "hey Kate are you going to go to the meeting in New York for the interns?" she nodded "how about you?" I smiled "of course I am, I have always wanted to go to New York Christian says he will take me wherever I want to go it's just we are always so busy"

At 11:45 I figured I should go ahead and go upstairs for lunch I got into the elevator and as I went up I checked my makeup and everything. The doors opened to the 20th floor and I stepped out and was surprised to see Stacy sitting in the waiting room "oh hi Stacy how was your meeting with Mr. Grey?" she looked pissed "Mr. Grey has not seen me yet" I giggled and walked over to Andrea

"Hey girl" she said "hey" I said with a smile I looked over at the glass door and wall that had been installed apparently too many people tried to get into Christians office so he had a glass wall created that only he, Andrea and me had access to if anyone wanted to get through Andrea had to let them in Andrea was about to talk when the phone rang she answered it and sighed "I'll be right back" and ran down the hall

When Stacy saw she was gone she got up pushed past me and swiped her card trying to get the door to open "why the hell won't it open" she asked out loud and at that particular moment Andrea came back "Stacy what do you think you are doing?" she blushed and looked nervous she had no idea what to say "your key won't open the door only certain people have access to the door and if you don't have access I have to let them in no I already told you I will let you know when Mr. Grey will see you so sit down"

Stacy looked dumb struck but sat down "so Andrea how are your kids" she smiled "they are amazing Mary is sick and has been all weekend and my dumb ass ex-husband did not think it was important to tell me so when I found out I had a lot of things to say to him" I giggled Andrea can be feisty when needed

"Well it was nice seeing you Andrea I will be on my way" she smiled I walked to the door and swiped my card and it opened and as I walked I looked back and saw Stacy in a state of anger and confusion I walked down the hall and into his office he had his back facing the door and he was on his phone I walked over and stood in front of him when he saw me he smiled and pulled me onto his lap

"Ok John well I have a very important meeting to attend so I will call you later and I expect updates" and he hung up he kissed me lightly "hey sexy" he whispered his hands ran up my top I giggled his lips made their way to my neck and he started to kiss lower until he reached my shoulder and then he started to nibble I pushed him away "Christian love you so much and as much as I would like to make love right now I really don't feel comfortable doing it in the office and I am hungry… for food" he chuckled

"c'mon lets go to lunch" I got up and he followed grabbing my hand and we walked down the hall he slid his card and pushed the door open I was surprised to see Stacy was gone "Hey Andrea I'll be back in an hour" she nodded and went to the elevator and he pushed me up against the wall and attacked my lips with his after 2 minutes of making out the elevator opened up and I pushed him off and we walked hand in hand outside "so I thought we could go to the pizza place down the street you like" he said "ok" I smiled we decided just to walk there as it was just 2 blocks over

We sat down and ordered Christian and I were sitting next to each other so I snuggled into his chest "hey so I was thinking I am going to go to the conference in New York for all the interns" he kissed the top of my head "baby I have to go anyway so I would hope you would go too" I giggled

We ate lunch and even though I told Christian he didn't have to he walked me to my desk I sat down and he kissed me goodbye "I love you" he said I kissed him once more "I love you too" he let go of me "Laters Baby" i looked over at the other interns Kate and Joseph were smiling but Stacy was glaring at me and I knew she was going to cause some serious trouble

**Ok so what do you think please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

**Before I begin this chapter I just wanted to thank everyone for your amazing reviews I love them and they are greatly appreciated.**

Ana's P.O.V

"Christian stop" I giggled he was tickling me I loved playful Christian "Christian please stop I have to pack my plane leaves at 7:30 am tomorrow" he sat up and gave me a confused "why are you flying on a commercial plane I thought you were flying in with me on my private jet" I got on top of him so I was straddling him "well all the interns that are going are supposed to take the 7:30 flight that's what our boss John booked for us saying as it was the only available flight for tomorrow" he nuzzled pulled me down so he could kiss me

Then he said "think about it baby if you fly with me you don't have to get up so early no waiting in line for security checks and the best part is you get to fly with me" I giggled he started kissing down my neck "fine I'll go with you" "I knew you were going to say that" his hands went up my shirt and he pulled off my shirt and unclasped my bra and started to suck on my nipples

"Oh god Christian" I mumbled his hands went down and unzipped my skirt and smiled "No underwear I approve Ms. Steele" I giggled now I was completely naked lying underneath Christian "Christian this isn't fair you still have all your clothes on" I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as soon as it was off I let my hands trail down his scars he didn't mind I was the only one allowed to touch him completely if anyone else would touch him he would freak

I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down and pulled his boxers down with them I started to kiss down his chest and then his abs he flipped us back over and he slipped his finger into me "OH MY GOD" I screamed he pumped in and out and I was so close and then he took his finger out and licked it "Christian" I moaned in frustration then he thrusted into me "oh my god Christian I'm so close" "give it to me baby" he said huskily and with that we came together "OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN"

He pulled out of me "I love you Christian" I mumbled "I love you too baby" and I fell asleep snuggled into his chest

**The Next Morning**

I woke up I looked over at the clock it was 4am I rolled over planning on snuggling into Christian's chest and going back to sleep but I shot up when I realized he was not there I got out of bed and put on his shirt that was scattered on the floor I opened the door and stepped out and I heard him playing the piano I sighed i walked down the stairs and watched him play

"It's beautiful" I said he looked up and smiled "I didn't mean to wake you up" I smiled and walked over to him and climbed onto his lap "don't worry you didn't I woke up because you weren't there" I ran my hands down his chest I was so happy that Christian allowed me to touch all of his chest he never freaked when I touched his chest I am the only one allowed to touch his chest and it makes me feel loved

He smiles he leaned down and kissed my lips lightly when we broke apart he said "I love you so much Ana" "I love you too Christian and don't you ever forget that" he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose I leaned down and I started to kiss down his chest he loved it when I touched his chest I kissed down his scares and his breath sped up but not because he was freaking out it was because he was turned on I felt his erection pushing up from his jeans

He picked me up and lightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and he kissed me "God I love you" he mumbled in between kisses I was so into our make out kissing that I did not even realize he had been walking us upstairs he gently pushed me onto the bed he ripped his shirt off of me and I did the same to his pants he kissed all the way down my stomach and then he licked me I moaned and bucked my hips

He chuckled and positioned himself and he thrusted into me "Oh Christian" I screamed "That's it baby scream my name" I was so close and he knew it "c'mon baby give it to me" he said "CHRISTIAN" I yelled and he fell down on top of me after a second of silence he rolled off of me then he whispered "go back to sleep baby" and I fell asleep snuggled into his chest

I woke up a few hours later and this time Christian was still lying down next to me I smiled I ran my fingers through his hair and turned over and slid out of bed not wanting to wake him up I walked to the bathroom and showered quickly and got out and followed my morning routine of doing my hair and makeup and then getting dressed

I walked out of the closet fully dressed and I saw that Christian had finally woken up "Morning sleepy head" I walked over and kissed him lightly but he pulled on top of him so I was straddling him his hands went to my hips and started to rub circles "alright Christian get up we have a private jet to catch" he chuckled and we both got up

30 minutes later he came down the stair completely dressed and ready to go he sat down at the breakfast bar next to me and took my cup of coffee and took a sip and handed it back to me "you ready to go baby" he grabbed my hand "yeah let me go get my luggage" he pulled me back into his chest "don't worry they are already in the car" we walked hand in hand to the SUV and when we got in I leaned over to kiss him when his stupid phone rang

He leaned over and pecked my lips and then picked up the phone as he listened he seemed kind of frustrated about something "ok look I'm about to board my flight after takeoff I'll log on and look at the figures" and he hung up "guess I'll be working on our way over" I climbed onto his lap "it's ok as long as I'm close to you that's all that matters"

10 minutes later pulled up and got out the jet was fucking huge Christian grabbed my hand and we walked onto the jet and sat down and waited for lift off. As soon as we were in the air Christian took out his lap top and started sending emails nonstop and hour into the flight I was so bored because he was so busy and I was really cold for some reason I got up and walked over to him I lifted up his laptop and sat down I placed the computer on my lap he knew what I was doing he placed his chin on my shoulder and then wrapped his arms around my waist so he could type I snuggled into him "now I'm warm" he chuckled "you know you could have just have turned the temperature" he kissed my cheek "I know but you always keep me warm…" "When will we be landing?" I asked he smiled just as I said that the buckle up sign lit up

"Right now" "so that means I have to get up" I said sadly he pulled me back to him and he pulled the buckle around the both of us "Christian you're not supposed to do that" he kissed my neck lightly "I know but this is my jet so I really don't give a damn" I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into his arms while the jet landed

An hour later Christians limo pulled up to the hotel and we got out Christian turned to Taylor "make sure our luggage is taken to our room" Taylor nodded "wait you already know what room you're in?" he chuckled and grabbed my hand "I own a room in this hotel" "of course you do" I said with a giggle and he kissed me on the lips and we walked into the lobby and I immediately heard squealing I turned around and saw Kate

"Oh my god Ana I got so worried when you were not on the flight this morning" I giggled and hugged her "Christian wanted me to fly in with him and how could I saw no he was very, very convincing" I said I turned around and kissed him full on the lips he pushed me against the wall "EWWW" Kate said and we broke apart "c'mon babe we have to go and unpack our luggage" I nodded and we went to the elevators

The elevator dinged and it opened up we walked up to the first door and I was in shock there was a living room, a full kitchen, a dining room, a master bedroom, and master bathroom, and a walk in closet "you like it" I nodded "it's amazing and I probably don't wanna know how much you paid for this room" he chuckled I turned around and faced him he picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and we kissed and we walked in the direction of the bedroom…

**Ok end of chapter 2 review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

"Ana do we have to go" Christian whined tonight was the opening ball and I was really excited this would be the first event I went to that I would be introduced as Christian Grey's girlfriend "Christian you know I want to go" I walked over to him where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled me into his lap and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck "I know baby but I know you would much rather stay here with me and…" instead of finishing his sentence he kissed me passionately and pushed me onto the bed

I was enjoying this very much "No Christian I really want to go" I said and touched his face lightly and he sighed and then got up "alright" and he got up and went to the walk in closet and went to get his suit I walked in behind him and smiled "ok to make it up to you I'll let you pick which dress I wear tonight" his eyes lit up and he reached for one and pulled it off the rack it was the blue dress he bout me last month I usually didn't wear it because it was backless but I did promise him I would wear whatever he picked out for me

He smiled and I went and put it on I walked out of the closet and asked Christian to fasten the dress for me he did and as he did he left a trail of kisses down my neck "god you smell so good I giggled and reached up and helped him with his tie and then kissed him "ready?" he asked I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we went to the elevator and as soon as the door closed Christian pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with so much passion "I love you" he mumbled in between kisses

After a minute the door opened and we walked into the ballroom hand in hand and I led him towards where the Interns were standing "hi guys" I said with a smile they all smiled except Stacy of course instead she was staring Christian I looked at Kate and we both rolled at her eyes Stacy walked closer to us and was trying to get in between us "hi Christian" she said seductively and I raised my eyebrows that was not a good idea Christian did not like people calling him by his first name unless they were close to him he put on his fake smile

"What's your name?" he smiled "I'm Stacy Diamond" she held out her hand but Christian did not shake it "Ms. Diamond do you like working for GHE?" she nodded "well Ms. Diamond if you want to keep your job I suggest you call me Mr. Grey" her eyes went wide in shock and nodded and backed away I smiled i had to take this opportunity to mess with her "Christian babe can you get me a drink?" he smirked he knew what I was doing he leaned down and kissed me "of course" and walked away

Stacy kept glaring at me but said nothing "so guys are you ready for the presentation tomorrow?" Kate was the first one to speak "you know it, I'm totally ready to sit in the audience and take notes" I giggled "trust me we will be getting to do a lot of fun and interesting things" Stacy took this moment to speak

"Oh look at Ana she's sleeping with the boss so she thinks she knows everything" mine and Kate's eyes widened I smirked "I don't know everything Stacy but you wanna know one thing I know you don't know?" she rolled her eyes "sure, what" I walked up to her and said "I know how good Christian is in bed and between you and me he is amazing, he knows exactly where to touch me to drive me crazy and he knows what to do to give me an orgasm" she huffed and walked away Kate and I started laughing and that's when Christian walked back "Here you go babe" I kissed him lightly and took a sip of my drink

The rest of the night Christian walked me around and introduced me to a bunch of important people and I enjoyed being introduced as his girlfriend we were in the middle of a conversation but I had to interrupt "um I'm so sorry to interrupt but I have to use the ladies room" all the men nodded and Christian followed behind me "Christian you know you did not have to come with me" he said nothing but instead pulled me into a kiss

"I'll be right back" he nodded 5 minutes later I walked out and I saw Christian standing there totally ignoring Stacy as she was obviously trying to flirt with him "Hi Stacy" I said with a smile she ignored me and went back to trying to get Christian attention but he turned around and we were about to walk away but Stacy was not going to give up easily and she walked back in front of him and trying to stop him from walking away she touched his chest my eyes went wide and Christian went stiff his breathing accelerated

Stacy did not notice and within seconds I pushed her away and I held Christians face in my hands he was shaking "Christian baby look at me I'm right here, forget about everything focus on me" his eyes went to mine and I kissed him and I felt himself relax slightly I glared at Stacy she stared at us looking really confused "Stacy if you want to keep your job I suggest you walk away right now" she ran in the other direction

Christian's hands reached up and pulled mine off his face and kissed my knuckles "can we leave baby?" I nodded "of course" and we went to the elevator and went to our room when we got into bed Christian held me all night

**Ok I know it's been a while since I updated but please review and tell me what you think**!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:30 am so decided to go for a jog I got out of bed and got dressed and walked over to Christian and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking out the door as quietly as possible not wanting to wake up. I took the elevator to the first floor and ran out of the hotel.

An hour later I made my way back into our Hotel room and saw Christian sitting on the couch shirtless and his hair was wet meaning he had just gotten out of the shower he was on the phone he smiled when he saw me and hung up the phone "hey baby" he said "hey" I said I walked over and stood in front of him. He put his hands on his hips and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me he nuzzled his face into my neck and started to nibble

"Christian I'm all sweaty" he chuckled "you know I love you sweaty" I smiled and kissed him and walked to the bedroom and got into the bathroom and turned the water on and sat down in the bathtub and let myself relax against the back of the tub after a few minutes I heard footsteps and looked up and smiled he sat down next to me "would you like to join me?" I asked he stood up and took his pants and I was not surprised to see he had gone commando

He picked me up and sat down and pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into his chest as he ran his hands up and down my body he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and kissed it gently "I'm so sorry baby" I turned around and looked at him confused I touched his face and gently rubbed my thumb up and down his cheek "what are you sorry for?" I asked

"For last night… I know you really excited about last night and I, I just ruined it" I turned around and straddled him "hey you listen and you listen good you did not ruin my night that was not your fault" he smiled "I appreciate that Ana but it was my fault I just I wish I didn't have a problem with people touching my chest" I kissed him lightly and of course it turned passionate and when we stopped I snuggled my face into his chest his hand went to my hair and started to run his fingers through it

"Christian baby it's ok" I kissed up and down his chest "c'mon we have a presentation to attend in an hour" I got up and walked to the bedroom and got ready

30 minutes later I was finally ready to go he grabbed my hand and we walked down to the room where the presentation was being held I saw Joseph and Kate talking "good morning" I said they smiled "good morning Ana" we were talking about the event last night when Christian got a phone call he kissed the top of my head and walked outside so he could hear

"Did you see Stacy this morning?" Kate asked "no why" she giggled "Stacy is wearing a dress this morning that is so short she might as well be naked I mean it so short" speak of the devil and she shall appear I thought to myself "good morning Ana" she said in a sarcastic tone but the smile never left her face

Before I could ask what her problem was the presentation began and we had to take our seats the presentation was so boring but Christian was keeping me entertained by sending me naughty emails I few times I had to cross my legs and kept waiting for the presentation to be over so I could see him

At 1:00 it finally ended and saw Christian get up from his seat in the front and he made his way towards me he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the exit when we heard Stacy's voice "Wait Mr. Grey" he growled

"What do you want Ms. Diamond?" "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight" we both looked at her really confused "what would ever give you the idea that I would ever want to go out with you?"

"Well last night I was really confused about what happened then I thought about it you freaked out last night because when I touched your chest you realized you had feelings for me and it scared you a little bit so that is why you went all stiff" she said with a seductive smile and Christian started laughing

"Ms. Diamond you are way off what happened last night had nothing to do with you and I suggest you stop trying to get me to like you because it will never work I love Ana so if you will excuse us" he grabbed my hand and pushed our way through the crowd he led me to the elevator and brought me to our room

When I walked in I was totally shocked there was a table set, candles lit and roses all over the room I felt tears trickle down my face "Christian it's so beautiful" I said through tears he pulled me into a hug "Ana you know I love you right?" I pulled away from him I noticed he was nervous actually really nervous "Christian of course I know that I love you too what's wrong?" he chuckled "nothing is wrong I just thought I would see the day I would ever do this" I looked at him confused

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and then he got down on one knee and opened the box it was such a beautiful ring I felt the tears run down my face "Ana I love you so much, until I met you I just I never believed in love and that all changed when my eyes first met yours will you do the honor of becoming my wife"

"YES" I screamed he stood up and kissed me and then slid the ring onto my finger he picked me and spun me around I wrapped my legs around his waist we kissed he walked us to the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed we pulled each other's clothes off and we made love all afternoon

**Ok so what do you think please review**


End file.
